You Look Tense
by Pen2page
Summary: A collection of one shots between Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker through the years based on the fact that they were intimate before actually involving any emotions in their friendship. Yet, of course only to help relieve tension...
1. Myrkr

Title: "You look Tense"

Summary: A collection of AU moments between Luke & Mara and how their friendship progressed over the years and how they have helped each other relieve 'tension'

Rating: M

* * *

Her hair clung to her neck and curled oddly in the humidity. Her fingers tightened on the blaster as she stared at the frame trudging through the dense forest before her. She hated this planet. Hated the way it made her feel and definitely hated the man walking in front of her.

She heard his foot crash into a stream and she took two steps forward. Water. Quickly she kicked at him sending him to the ground and away from the spring as she helped herself, her blaster trained faithfully on him.

"It will slow us down further if you continue to not give me water," his voice bit into her soul. She ignored it. "Seriously, either kill me or let me help you get out of this jungle with us both alive. The New Republic won't pay for me so ransom is moot," he said, his voice a bit tired. Mara Jade swallowed the water and then splashed some into her face. She splashed more down her shirt and let it permeate her clothes. This planet was miserable. Slowly she leaned back on her haunches and shot a look towards her captive. She motioned with a finger to the stream and immediately he was up and drinking like the dog that he was.

"If I killed you Skywalker, I wouldn't get to continue with my pleasure of torturing you," her voice had an edge to it and it made him shiver a bit. Luke Skywalker cast her a glance then immediately froze. She was pouring water over her head and he watched the droplets trickle down drenching her. Her clothes already stuck to her like a second skin and this wasn't helping. She was terrifying yet stunning… possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she was covered in dirt, grim and pure hatred for him.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Her voice was full of malice and he blinked shocked not realizing he was staring. His frame tumbled back and he fell onto his bum looking up at her as she stood her full height above him. Her hand ran down her chest slowly, pushing away excess water and he looked away discreetly. She stepped towards him then over him, crouching down with a leg on either side of him and he held his breath. "Treking through a jungle with a blaster at your head does it for you Jedi? That's weird," Jade spat and Luke shot her a tolerating look. He moved to deny her words when suddenly he lost the ability to speak as she up and grabbed him. Who the hell was this woman?! "I mean I should be flattered… and yet I'm not," Mara spat unfeeling yet her hand had not left him. "Some kinky dominatrix fantasies you have Skywalker," she said with a shake of her head yet she took a moment and just took him in. He was handsome. She saw that years ago at Jabba's and age had done his body well. A sinister thought stuck in her brain and she suddenly straddled him. He sat up abruptly with surprise and caused their chests to collide together. With one hand she grabbed a fistful of his hair, the other securing her weapon against his back.  
It seemed to happen in a moment. One second he was accepting his death waiting for whenever this woman would kill him and the next… she was full fledged having her way with him and he was participating.

He was no innocent. After the war he had a few little relationships but nothing to write home to the dust ball planet too. This he might write home about… yet not for the right reasons he imagined.

It was hot and sticky and embarrassingly erotic. She was skilled and so trained he didn't even have time to think of overpowering her and taking her when she was vulnerable to escape. He was lost in a crazy swirl and if he had the force perhaps that would have helped him… but maybe not…

He heard her release and went for his own when suddenly she was off of him and three steps away. Oh she didn't…

"Get up. Time to move," she said calmly as she pointed the blaster once more at him. Quickly he gathered himself, not wanting to give her a free show. That had been harsh and demeaning and still fantastic… guilt washed over him and he quickly began to trek once more through the jungle. Not getting out of this jungle alive didn't seem like such a bad prospect anymore…

They traveled in silence for a few minutes and he tried to will his shoulders to relax. He heard her hum behind him.

"You look tense Skywalker," she spat with a smirk and he shot her a look over his shoulder then thought every curse word at her Aunt Beru would have turned bright pink over.


	2. Jade's Fire

Title: You Look Tense

Rating: M

* * *

She dropped a bag of tools onto the floor near his head. He winced casting her a glare and she looked at him tolerantly.

"Are you going to get off of my ship soon?" Mara Jade questioned the man lying on the floor of her storage bay and he let out a sigh. She grunted in return to his dramatics. Five days together in a small ship had tested his Jedi calm and determined she did not have it at all. He sat up, moving out from underneath the engine of his x-wing that sat apart from his beloved ship. He let out a whistle and R2 was immediately warbling to him, ready to move the completed part back into its place.

"Give me three more hours and we will blissfully be rid of each other," he said on a breath and Mara smirked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aw, you won't miss me Skywalker?" She mused and he glanced up at her with amusement.

"Not from this close. Even a terrible Jedi can hit you from this close," he mused and Mara nodded with amusement. His dry dark wit had been the only thing keeping them sane over the last few days. He stood wiping his hands on a towel and she walked away from him back into the heart of her ship. He followed silently, leaving R2 to his work. "I don't think I thanked you," Luke began and she cut him off.

"You did," she spat heading to the galley. He snapped his mouth shut and a small grin curled on one side of his lips. "Next time you have a death defying save the galaxy mission, lose my comlink will ya?" Mara mused pulling out a few ration bars for dinner.

"What if I promised to give you real food if you joined me in my next save the galaxy mission?" He sighed sniffing his nose at her ration bars and she hummed one at him. He caught it easily and she smirked.

"Nothing wrong with a good ration bar," she snapped as she perched herself easily on the table in the small eating space. It was hard to imagine that less than two years ago they had been trekking through the jungle with her blaster pointed at his head. That memory flitted to her and she allowed herself to actually think on it. Her eyes raked his frame curiously as he focused on the bar in his hand, eating it to try and get the sad nutrition out of it. He had grease stains on his face and bare arms as he was out of his Jedi blacks for once and just in a pair of stained sleeveless coveralls R2D2 no doubt had stuffed somewhere in that bucket of bolts for when his beloved ship acted up. Neither had spoken about the 'incident' in the forest and she was quite proud they had formed somewhat of an alliance with that hanging over them. Yet, she hadn't really seen it affect him and that gave him credit to his Jedi nature. She had been quite impressed with the Jedi. No passion her ass. She smirked a bit to herself.

"You look tense Skywalker," she muttered suddenly and his eyes flicked to her, his shoulders slumping.

"You mean your constant berating and yelling at me doesn't make me look well rested?" He offered sarcastically and she dropped the rest of her ration bar on the table and stood.

"Are you trying to say I've not been very hospitable?" She questioned teasingly and he smirked leaning against the other table, propping his leg up on the chair as he tried to relax his posture. He was a bit tense and he didn't think he was until she stupidly stated it.

"Actually you've improved greatly since the last time we spent time together. You feed me, let me drink water and sleep," he mused with a grin moving to take another bite of his ration bar when he stilled. The air seemed to change around them and he felt it cackling between them in the force. Something flared and while it felt like his danger sense it had a different underlying current. Mara Jade wasn't a threat to him. On a good day he may even say they were on the same team. Slowly he closed his mouth, his eyes flicking slowly to her as she took a step into his space.

"I was awful to you then," she mused and he held still, suddenly recognizing that small smirk in the corner of her lips.

"Did you ever regret it?" He challenged and she let out a laugh, her hand pulling at her braid and letting the thick red gold strands unravel. He held his breath a moment as she turned a bit away from him, running her hands through her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders and neck like a veil.

"Never. You deserved it. I sometimes regret not killing you," she muttered casting a glance at him. "Unfortunately now it will be much harder for my career if I do," she said with a shrug. "Are you hot? Maybe we should move to a cooler room. I'm starting to smell your stench Skywalker," she mused pulling at the neck of her flight suit and he watched lazily as the buttons popped open revealing her pale neck.

"That's because you are almost in my lap Jade," he replied, his voice low and her emerald eyes caught his and held, his bright blue orbs not flinching as the air did indeed feel hot between them. "If we are going to become friends perhaps it would be wise to not use me as a personal toy," he bit out leaning towards her and her eyes sparkled at him and it nearly stole his breath when she smiled full and bright at him.

"Good thing the thought of us being friends gives me nightmares," she breathed, her hand sliding across his knee before her nails dug into the fabric. He moved fast and she anticipated it. His hand slid around her hip as he stood as the other grabbed the opening of her fight suit pulling her up against him, their eyes locked. "Have you never just had someone to help get the tension out Skywalker?" She questioned and he out right laughed at her. He leaned back, the spell breaking a bit and she smirked. "I guess that was a dumb question farmboy," she mused and he shook his head, his hands sliding from her quickly. He attempted to wrap his head around this conversation but he felt her push at him with the force and his smile left as she shoved him onto the table, his back hitting the metal surface as she straddled his hips. "Better late than never," she mused and before he could think or even muster a response her lips were on his. She was intense and intoxicating and his hands moved on their own volition. One had to tangle into her curls and the other wrapped around her waist, repositioning her and she groaned into his mouth.

It was animalistic and it seemed to break something between them. All at once they were a mess of fast hands and force touches. When he used the force to help rid her of her flight suit completely she laughed out right.

"What would the old Jedi Order say of that force usage," she laughed moving to capture his lips again and he stilled.

"Do you have knowledge of the old Jedi Order?" He questioned suddenly, his eyes wide and she narrowed her eyes at bit at him.

"Not the time Skywalker," she hissed and he narrowed his eyes into slits at her. Before he could stop this madness as his brain returned to normal she used the force herself against him and he let out a hard gasp. "Hm, didn't know I could do that," Mara smirked and he huffed and flipped her, pressing her into the table and her legs wrapped around him in one fluid grace-filled movement. He was trying hard to keep his wits about him. His mind whirled and didn't necessarily trust the woman underneath him. The last time they had done this it had not ended well in the least… at least for him. "Stop," she suddenly demanded and he stilled completely, his eyes catching hers and she grabbed onto his face pulling him closer down to her. "This isn't real Farmboy. I need you to know that," she said sturdily and he held her gaze unwaveringly. "The first time was just to torture you. This time will be for both of our benefits but that is all this is," she breathed, and she smiled seeing his eyes dark with desire.

"Right. Just to get out tension," he muttered amused and she flat out smirked at him.

"Exactly," she breathed, her lips opening and capturing his once more and he

shivered a bit, his lips immediately melting under her ministrations. And those were the last words spoken until her scream echoed off of the walls followed a few seconds later by his own. They collapsed in a heap on the metal table and he rolled off of her, each trying to catch their breath as their bodies came down from the roller coaster they had just threw them on. Her head lolled to the side and she snorted a laugh at him.

"Still feel tense Skywalker?" She questioned and he closed his eyes, a small smirk coming to his lips.

"What would you do if I tell you yes?" He questioned and her laughter echoed through the room and he let the beauty of it just wash over him. She had a stunning laugh.


	3. Coruscant

Title: "You look Tense"

Summary: A collection of AU moments between Luke & Mara and how their friendship progressed over the years and how they have helped each other relieve 'tension'

Rating: M

* * *

She ground her teeth together as she accidentally pulled at a muscle that had very much not enjoyed it. With a breath she tried to relax her body once more.

"Wow. You look like crap Jade," a male voice said from the doorway and Mara Jade couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips. She turned and encountered sparkling blue eyes and a boyish grin looking at her with amusement.

"Thanks Skywalker," she said grabbing her bag from the medcenter bed.

"You ready to bust out of this joint?" He asked motioning towards the door and she nodded quickly.  
"Will you be my accomplish or my enemy in this Farmboy?" She taunted narrowing her eyes at him and he smiled at her.

"Think you can escape without me needing to use my Jedi Magic on a few nurses?" He questioned and her eyes lit up with the challenge.

"Pretty sure that would be against your precious Jedi Code," Mara smirked walking towards him and he nodded, ignoring her slight limp as she headed out. Gently he pulled something from his robes and she stopped as he held it out. The silver cylinder had been hers for over a year now and her eyes lit up a bit at it. She grasped it quickly from him, gently turning it over and inspecting it. When it looked up to par she quickly clipped it onto her waist.

"Can I keep this?" Luke inquired with amusement and she watched tolerantly as he flicked his wrist and her hold out blaster jumped to his fingers. She let out a breath and slid her hand up his wrist and quickly unstrapped her beloved weapon.

"Now I'm going to have to sterilize it," she snarled with annoyance and he grinned at her. "Don't play with toys you don't understand farmboy," she snorted as they quietly made their way out of the medcenter.

"I'm actually quite proficient with a blaster thank you very much. A lightsaber though is a more elegant weapon, from a more civilized age," he trumped as he walked beside her towards the exit.

"Oh you mean the one where no Jedi were allowed romantic attachments and they all died horrible deaths at the hand of a crazy sith lord?"

"Why are we friends?" Skywalker questioned dryly and Mara snickered.

"We are not friends. Uneasy allies when a blaster is pointed at our heads," Mara added with a breath as they made it out of the center and she saw a waiting speeder. "Speaking of uneasy alliances I'm surprised your sister isn't here with some big ceremony," she confessed, a shiver going down her spine forever thankful she was not. She suddenly felt Luke's wave of appreciation hit her. She gulped trying to reinforce her shields but she knew he was sending it so she would feel it. He was forever thankful for her help for helping to take care of his family. She nodded once. As she was embracing more of her force abilities she could communicate with him differently. Not like she once could with the Emperor. But she could understand him a bit more, feel his emotions… it was creepy.

"I told them all you were checking out tomorrow," Luke admitted and she stilled turning to him. "Karrde too. Also gave them your wrong medcenter room. Some lucky old man received about seven bouquets of flowers and fruit grams," Luke said with a small grin.

Mara Jade was touched and she smiled against her better judgment.

"Maybe we can be friends when no one is looking," Mara breathed and he grinned opening the door for her.

"Well, you have seen me naked on a few occasions. That does mean friendship on some planets," he said casually as he walked to his side of the speeder. Mara looked at him with amused horror.

"On what planets?!"

The rest of the trip was uneventful to her apartment. She put in her code and motioned that the Jedi could follow her in.

"I'll be staying on planet a few days more then I'm going to scout out locations for the Jedi Academy," Luke had been saying and Mara nodded.

"Still going through with that?" Mara asked and he smirked a bit at her.

"Still hoping my first prospect will say yes and join me," Luke mumbled and Mara set her bag down and gave him an amused look.

"Don't you think it would be a bad omen for your first Jedi to be the infamous Emperor's Hand?" She spat and Luke shrugged.

"I'd more see it as a huge success story," Luke said dryly and she narrowed her eyes at him, an anger igniting in him at that.

"I do not need to be a Jedi to be a success. I am fine the way I am Skywalker. A success in every aspect of the word," she said, anger lacing her words and Luke looked at her with understanding. That just pissed her off more. She looked tired. Her body looked tight and uncomfortable. Silence passed through them for a few minutes and Mara let out a breath. When was he going to leave? She turned away from him limping a bit to her console when suddenly she felt his fingers lightly trail over her shoulder and down her left arm.

"You look tense Jade," his breath was warm and tickled her right ear. Her body tensed up further. His fingers brushed over her own then grabbed onto her hip pulling her back against him and she let out a surprised breath. She was trying to maintain control when she felt him through the force, comforting her weary mind and sending images to her head that were not helping her think straight.

"Skywalker," she bit out with alarm and he spun her, suddenly pushing her frame into a doorway and leaning heavily into her. His eyes caught her own as one of his hands gently ran down her jaw, the other slinking around her waist and yanking her up against him.

"Are you tense Jade?" He questioned quietly, his eyes darkening at her and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I won't be in a minute," she breathed back and his lips quickly descended on her own as her hands started to pull at his Jedi robes. His hands felt everywhere and her body was aching for him. She felt him even messing with her force sense heightening her sensations and she gasped.

"Learned a few things from those boring Jedi teachings," he hissed before he bit at her ear causing her legs to fail her. She was in his arms then and the next few minutes were a blur of arms, legs, wanting and need. It wasn't as fast as it usually was. She could tell he was trying out new Jedi techniques on her and she did not care in the least. This was definitely different than Myrkr. In fact the man just seemed to be getting better and better at this. She smirked pulling his lips back to her own right before a scream left her lips out of her control.

* * *

She curled onto her bed, her hair a mess but content down to her toes. Gently he pulled the blanket over her and lent down kissing her temple. She moaned something at him and he smiled, preventing himself from doing anything more.

"Till the next life threatening mission Jade," he mumbled and she grinned.

"Later farmboy," she whispered curling to her pillow and he smiled, heading easily towards the door.


	4. Jedi Academy

Title: "You look Tense"

Summary: A collection of AU moments between Luke & Mara and how their friendship progressed over the years and how they have helped each other relieve 'tension'

Rating: M

* * *

She sat patiently perched on his bland Jedi Academy issued sofa as he paced before her detailing his massive plan for the building she now sat in. He was six months into this stupid Jedi Academy idea and listening to him rant she didn't have much confidence he would make it out alive… which might not be a terrible thing.

"What about the dark side?" She questioned gently, aware from looking at him he hadn't slept in awhile. This was taking all of him. He looked thinner, his hair a bit shaggy.

"I think I've come up with some course ideas about that," he said with a nod of his head.

"How not to be a Sith 101?" Mara Jade questioned with a tilt of her head and Luke Skywalker stilled and shot her an annoyed look.

"Why do I even ask you here?" He muttered to himself and her trademark grin quickly flew to her lips.

"Because you want me to be one of these lightsaber wielding freaks," Mara teased and his eyes narrowed.

"You are so strong in the force… it's kind of annoying how you waste it," he grumbled walking past her towards the small kitchen area. Mara tilted her head amused at him.

"Is that from Jedi Negotiations 102?" Mara taunted and he growled intent on ignoring her.

"Thank you for the supplies. Please leave at your earliest convenience. We are no longer friends," Luke Skywalker hissed pouring himself a drink and Mara Jade stood.

"Who said we were friends Skywalker?" She questioned, amusement in her eyes and he narrowed his eyes knowingly at her.

"Seriously, stop saving my butt so much then if you don't even like it," he replied dryly, taking a swig of the drink as he started to go back to his curriculum in his head.

"A-Ha!" Mara said with triumph as she walked towards him. "Me, Mara Jade is needed to keep saving the savior of the galaxy Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Mara said with satisfaction and Luke's face fell a bit.

"Oh kriff… that is my title isn't it?" He snapped and he was suddenly feeling sick. He felt hands grab his face and his blue eyes looked into the emerald green shimmering before him.

"You're such a big boy," Mara teased and he closed his eyes miserably. Mara tilted her head gently and let her hands stay on the usually smooth Jedi Master's face. She felt the stubble there. Could almost feel the weariness from his bones. "Farmboy," she called gently and regrettably he opened his eyes to her. "You are doing it," she pushed on, her voice quiet yet strong. "You are rebuilding the Jedi. If anyone can do it, you can," she encouraged and she almost lost her breath as he yanked her into his arms, burying his head into her hair. She gently patted his back, letting him enjoy the embrace of just knowing he wasn't alone. "Palpy would be so angry at you right now," Mara Jade soothed and Luke let out a laugh. He pulled away gently and smiled at her.

"Thank you friend," he said sincerely and she shrugged a shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. I don't want that rumor to get around," Mara scolded stepping away from him and he shook his head with a grin.

"So, about finishing your destiny and accepting your heritage…" Luke muttered and Mara's eyes widened at him.

"Seriously?" She huffed and shook her head at him, angered once more at his unrelenting stubbornness. He sighed and sat perched on the arm of his sofa like she had been previously. She opened her mouth to blast him when she saw his shoulders crumple a bit. Stars… he looked terrible. "Are you sleeping Skywalker?" She questioned at him and he blinked up at her.

"Yes," he responded easily then shook his head. "What do you mean by sleep? I mean like an hour here or there? Yes," he affirmed and Mara shook her head. She studied him for a moment then a small smirk curved up on one edge of her lips.

"You seem tense Skywalker," she mumbled thoughtfully and Luke shrugged, letting his head loll a bit from side to side as that observation rolled around in his head. Suddenly what she said hit him and the last few times she had said that exact phrase jumped to the forefront of his mind. His eyes widened and he stood.

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly setting the glass down.

"I have an idea," Mara mused sweetly as she closed the distance between them, grabbing onto his Jedi robes. "I can help you sleep," she soothed and he stared at her slack jawed a minute then shook his head.

"No. This is not normal," he stressed trying to move away from her.

"This is completely normal Skywalker. Pure biology at it's core," she defended amused and he nodded.

"That's a stretch…" her finger touched his lips and he froze, his body already giving into her as she slowly led him towards his bed chambers.

"You do keep saying we are friends. I am being a friend," Mara smiled and Luke couldn't help the stupid grin that came to his lips at her.

"Jade," he began to tease her back but her lips suddenly found his and he lost against her. His hands wrapped around her quickly with need. Her fingers were expertly starting to rid him of his clothes and he gulped when he suddenly felt his legs bump up against his bed. He stared at the stunning beauty before him and he almost couldn't breathe. She took a step back and slid the zipper down on her jumpsuit. He immediately went to aid her and helped peel the skintight black suit she so favored from her perfect skin. He stilled a moment, his deep blue eyes catching her green. "Jade, you may be my best friend ever," he breathed and Mara Jade's laughter filled his room before suddenly she pounced.

She'd make him fall asleep. She'd tire him out so thoroughly… sleeping won't be a problem for the young Jedi Master anymore.


	5. Coruscant 2

Title: You Look Tense

Rating: M

* * *

She followed her boss easily off of the _Wilde Karrde_ , her eyes glued to a datapad looking at the contacts they needed to secure during this trip.

"Don't think that guest is for me," Karrde said to her side and Mara lifted her gaze, her emerald eyes scanning the horizon and they stilled on the one form that definitely did not belong in the docking bay. "Till tomorrow Mara," he said with a smile and she nodded at him. She let out a breath and continued forward, brown eyes meeting her own.

"Hm, not the Skywalker I was expecting to see," Mara mused and Leia Organa Solo smiled easily at her.

"Always good to see you Jade," she breathed and Mara nodded.

"What has he done?" She questioned with a small smile and Leia motioned over her shoulder.

"Can I walk you to your next destination?" Leia inquired and Mara nodded. She glanced to her left and gave a small nod to Aves as he handed her bag to her. She slipped the datapad inside then motioned with her head for the Chancellor to lead the way.  
"Somehow I have a feeling it will be Farmboys apartment," she mused and Leia shrugged a bit. "Is he ok?" Mara questioned and Leia didn't respond.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you," Leia admitted glancing at her as the two women fell in step with one another.

"Did you miss me?" Mara questioned and Leia smiled a bit at her.

"I surprisingly have," she returned and Mara felt the genuineness roll off of Luke's sister. She understood her more as the years went by. She was much like her brother yet she knew how to control her emotions.

"Callista isn't a fan of me. Thought it wise to give the lovebirds some space," Mara breathed as they walked into the old Imperial Palace. She use to know these halls intimately, every entry, every passageway, each escape route.

"She left him," Leia said simply and Mara's feet halted.

"She did what?!" The Master Trader's voice had risen in anger and Leia stilled glancing at her.

"Two months ago," Leia added and Mara stilled, Leia watching her regain herself yet she knew that under the calm that Mara was trying to not show she was seething. "Left him a note. Said she couldn't be with him without the force. It was too hard and he deserved someone who could help him be better instead of pulling him down," Leia's voice was even and a bit emotionless. Leia was fiercely protective of her brother plus Mara thought she had liked Callista. They seemed to hit it off the times she had seen them together. Surely she was hurt with Callista leaving but more so angry she had left her brother.

"You haven't put a bounty on her have you?" Mara questioned and Leia smirked and let out a breath with a shake of her head. "May I?" Mara hissed and Leia's smirk softened.

"He didn't tell you did he?" She asked and Mara's gaze fell away from the Chief of State.

"I've been out of contact," Mara offered for him and Leia nodded in understanding. They started walking once more, both of their feet heading towards the man of topic.

"She unnerved me," Leia admitted and Mara didn't need to agree out loud. It was clear she wasn't a fan of Callista Ming when they had found her after the Eye of Palpatine. "She was living on borrowed time. Perhaps I would have been more understanding if I was a romantic at heart yet logically they just didn't make sense," Leia admitted and Mara was a bit stunned she was being so open.

"I never stuck around long enough to see how they were together yet he seemed happy. Carefree," Mara added with an indifferent shrug and Leia nodded once.

"In the beginning. I think that wore off quick when she tried to mold him into what she thought a Jedi should be. Towards the end he just looked tired."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Mara questioned and Leia tilted her head to the side.

"Because you missed it. For the last four years you've been a part of our lives Mara Jade. Jumping in and out when we need you most. You have an impressive track record from going to an enemy to a vital piece of our unit. My brother treasures your friendship deeply, maybe above all others and to have someone he can be himself with is indeed a treasure. It didn't take a genius to see you weren't a fan of their relationship but I doubted seriously it was because you were jealous. More so I think you left because she was."

"No one deserves to be happy. That isn't the way the world works," Mara began and Leia looked at her thoughtfully. "That doesn't mean if it could happen we should try and destroy it," she added with a shrug and Leia was struck. Mara Jade was a true friend to her brother to keep away from him to instill happiness for him.

"I'm sad for his pain but I'm glad she's gone," Leia confessed as they stilled before a set of turbolifts. "He won't speak to me about her," she continued placing her hands in her robes. "I think he needs a friend, not a mothering sister," Leia admitted and Mara pressed the lift call.

"You make meddling a bit of an art form," Mara mused as the lift doors opened.

"Very good to see you. Would it be weird of me to ask you not to disappear again for so long?" Leia questioned as the master trader stepped into the lift. Her green eyes caught the chocolate brown of the sister Skywalker and she smiled at her.

"No. Very good to see you Madam Chief of State," Mara said with a bow of her head and Leia nodded, the doors closing.

* * *

She lifted her hand to ring the chime but the door slid open before she could touch it. She stepped in easily, dropping her bag in the front entrance.

"Hey Jade, long time no see," a voice greeted her distractedly and Mara Jade nodded, a bit impressed he wasn't sitting alone in the dark drinking. "Did that the first month," he mused out loud and Mara's eyes narrowed at him.

"Did you just read my mind Skywalker?" She growled with anger and he glanced away from her back to the machine he was fiddling with.

"I don't have to read what is written on your face," he breathed and she crossed her arms across her chest and waited. She was good at waiting. Silence unnerved him more than it ever did her so as the minutes ticked by she saw his shoulders start to tighten up. "I know what you are doing," he hissed finally as he set his instruments down. She imagined the machine he was working on was irredeemable at this point anyway from the looks of it. "I'm fine. Please tell my sister I am fine since she obviously does not believe me," he said with a bit of an edge and stood.

"Why did she leave?" Mara asked gently and Luke let out a breath as he turned to her. He walked her direction towards his kitchen.

"I imagine for the same reason they all leave," he responded casually then stilled beside her, his voice lowering. "I'm not what they want," he added then continued on towards the kitchen. She followed easily.

"Why didn't you call me?" She questioned and he looked at her over his shoulder as if she had grown three heads.

"Because I wasn't in some life threatening situation. Being dumped is not a cause for an emergency," he hissed looking through his kitchen only to find it bare. He groaned. Why did getting groceries seem like such a chore?

"You've contacted me before just to," she stilled as she tried to think. Had she and Skywalker ever called each other just to 'catch up'? Even the thought made her upper lip crinkle with disgust. "Geez, we are terrible friends to each other Skywalker," she muttered stuffing her hands into her jumpsuits pockets.

"You are at least really pretty to look at," he mused off handedly as if it was a consolation they never really formed a normal friendship and she nodded.

"Your body is ridiculously wasted under those Jedi blacks," she added and he smirked a bit at her yet the smile didn't really meet his eyes.  
"A year and a half is a long time to go without speaking or seeing each other. I barely recognize you," he admitted pulling out a bottle of Correllian Ale and two mismatched glasses. He sat with little grace at his kitchen table and she followed suit, his hand pouring them both a generous measure of the spirit.

"A long time for you to not get in trouble. Shall we go find some?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and he tossed back the shot in the glass and poured another.  
"Let's play a game Jade," he said pouring her another glass as she finished hers. "Use to play this one when I joined the Rebellion. I always lost. I'd never seen or experienced the world outside of my own dustball," he muttered a bit forlorn. "Never have I ever thought I'd get married," he began raising his glass and she lifted hers as well. They both knocked them back easily and she poured the next round.

"Never have I ever thought I'd have younglings," Mara breathed and Luke stared at the glass in his hand with bitter defeat. She watched him hesitate.  
"Do you want them?" He asked quietly as he lifted his glass.

"Wasn't really trained to want them," Mara mused. "I wouldn't exactly know how to create an environment they would deserve," she admitted honestly and he stilled, his eyes flicking to her. He downed his drink and she frowned a bit downing hers as well. She poured them more.

"Never have I ever thought you would fail at anything you tried," he said strongly, his eyes catching hers and Mara gulped. She chugged the drink quickly and poured another.

"Never have I ever believed you were unworthy," she shot back and he shot back his drink painfully.

"Well, there is one," he mused with a sad smile, the liquor starting to have it's effect on them. "Never have I ever wanted to be the savior of the Republic," he said bitterly. "Never have I ever wanted to be the Jedi Master," he continued and she was out of her chair. "Never have I ever…" her lips cut his off and he closed his eyes, two small tears leaking out.

"Never have I ever wanted to kill someone more than I do Callista Ming," she breathed, her hands still holding his cheeks and he shook his head at her.

"I don't believe you," he sighed and she smirked sadly at him, her frame settling in his lap. "You wanted to kill me quite fiercely," he remembered and her hands slid away from his skin. "I should have let you but you jumped me and really kriffed me off," he grinned looking up at her and she smirked. "I figured staying alive would really ruin your life."

"You have no idea. Do you want revenge on me for that jungle moon Skywalker?" He took his glass and drank it slowly.

"I'm kind of offended you even said the word revenge in my presence. Do you not know who I am?" He grumbled and she laughed moving off his lap back into her own chair.  
"Well, you may have some of your father in you," she said with a shrug and he pulled her chair closer to him, both just a few inches away as he poured the rest of the bottle in their glasses.

"What was he like?" He questioned honestly, placing his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table.

"Terrifying," Mara remembered pulling her legs up. "Cold. Mechanical," she breathed and he watched her shiver remembering. "Loyal."

"Does loyalty go a long way with you Jade?" Luke questioned and she hummed.

"His redeeming quality. Other than you," she added and he lifted an eyebrow at her curiously. "When he discovered you he changed. Almost barely but I could tell. He would hesitate in responding sometime to old Palpy. He never did that," she mused and her eyes fluttered closed a bit when she felt his hand slid across the side of her neck, his fingers playing in her hair as his thumb ran across her jaw. She finished off her drink. "That's why he ordered me to kill you. You were messing with his plans," she mused turning her eyes to his and he could see the alcohol was affecting her as much as him. Her eyes were darker, looked a bit tired yet they still shined to him.

"She hated you," Luke breathed and Mara smirked knowingly. "Was jealous," he added, his thumb running across her lips.

"I'm sorry," Mara mumbled but he knew she didn't mean it. His hand slid away from her and he leaned back in his chair finishing off his drink.

"She had right to be jealous. You look way better naked," he said with a shrug and Mara out right laughed. Her frame tipped forward and she fell drunkenly against him.

"We need more whiskey," she laughed getting to her feet and he smirked. He watched her search his cupboards until she found his next bottle.

"I missed you," he admitted honestly and she turned to him, her fingers unscrewing the cap. "She hated that the most. That I wasn't me without you."

"What if we tried a new thing farmboy," she mused sitting sloppily back in her chair. She poured them another round. "What if we were really friends," she smiled lifting her glass. "And we called sometimes just to say hi," she breathed and he held out his glass to her.

"Hi Mara," he smiled sadly and she chinked her glass against his, sloshing it a bit.

"Hi Luke," she returned. "I put a bounty on your ex-girlfriends head," she added casually and Luke almost spit his drink out on her.

"Seriously, has my Jedi awesomeness not rubbed off on you at all!?" His voice was full of annoyance, the drink dribbling down his chin as he quickly wiped it. as he She giggled. Mara Jade giggled.

"Oh you've rubbed something off on me all these years," she taunted and he rolled his eyes.

"You are five," he hissed as she drank her drink, the two of them reaching for the bottle at the same time. "And you are sleeping on my couch you lush. I think if you stood right now you'd fall over!"

"It's ok," Mara laughed with a small slur, tears coming to her eyes from her last laughing fit. "Never have I ever thought I'd be unsafe with Luke Skywalker," she smiled setting her drink on the table. She looked up at him with a smile and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Seriously take the bounty off of her head," he demanded against her hairline and she giggled picking back up her drink.

"Oh it's just a small one. She wasn't even worth me hitting my savings for," she sighed then her eyes focused on him intently. "Skywalker, I feel this is a really good time for you to teach me about levitating things," she announced and Luke looked at her for a solid minute as he wrapped that idea around his head.

"Yep, great time," he agreed pulling her to her feet and they wobbled into each other. "Let's use the ugly china Leia stuffed in here once," he grinned wrapping an arm around her and she giggled using all her skill as a dancer to keep herself on her feet. This was one way to help him.

* * *

She heard glass crunch and immediately her reflexes kicked in and she sat up with a start rushing into defensive mode.

"Skywalker!" She yelled and as a danger sense didn't flare something else did in her skull. "Sithspit," she hissed putting a hand to her head. Luke Skywalker sat up just as roughly on an opposite couch a few feet away hearing her yell.  
"Not in danger," Luke confirmed groggily and Mara rolled her eyes.

"I'm torn between if I should take a holo of this or just treasure this image in my heart forever," Han Solo's dry voice entered their ears and Luke groaned falling back on the sofa cushions. "Please tell me all these broken plates are because you were trying to levitate stuff while drunk and not because you had a fight," he grinned and Mara smirked pulling a pillow onto her face. She gave the Smuggler a thumbs up and Han let out an triumphant laugh.

"I guess that was one way for you to tell me you didn't like that china pattern," a new voice said into the conversation and Luke sat straight up again, Mara doing the same. Leia looked at them both with amusement as Mara slowly lowered the pillow off of her face.

"He's feeling better," Mara said quickly and Luke shot her a look.

"You came here because my sister made you?" He growled and she huffed.

"Please, I could snap her like a twig. She couldn't make me do anything," she hissed and Luke's eyes narrowed further in warning at her. "I was going to try and say hi. Had hopes of setting up a spar if frigi-witch would have let you play," Mara muttered darkly and Luke snorted a laugh as he shot her an amused look. Han just chuckled at them.

"Just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to go get lunch," Leia smiled interrupting and the two disheveled force users looked at her.

"Aw, Karrde is probably livid," Mara whined as she quickly stood up. Luke fumbled after her as she stumbled looking for her bag and coat.

"Yes, lunch is fine sis," he hissed kissing her cheek and following Mara to the door.

"Mara," he called and she stopped, running a hand messily through her hair as she faced him. "It isn't the Jedi way to brag but in all honesty I must tell you that I crushed you in our game last night. It was like twenty to seven," he smiled stupidly, his head still spinning a bit and she flicked her hand out, the force pushing on his chest and he stumbled backwards, his foot catching on a stair and causing him to fall flat on his back. Leia gasped.

"Geez kid," Han hissed as they rushed to him.

"Brag on that Jedi master," Mara snarked with a smirk and Luke chuckled happily as he sat up.

"Spar later?" He called but she was already out the door and checking her chrono. She was about three hours late for her first meeting of the day. Luke sat up and Leia wrapped an arm around him, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling brother?" She asked softly and Luke let out a deep breath.

"Not alone," he responded honestly as he looked at his sister. He leaned his head against hers and hugged her. "Not alone."

"I would pay any amount of money to see you two idiots levitating stuff while drunk," Han smirked crouching down near them and Leia giggled.

"Oh my gosh me too," she agreed quickly and Luke couldn't help but laugh with them but the laughter reminded him quickly of his splitting head ache.

"Oh man… could I have a few minutes in a healing trance before lunch?" Luke asked and Han shook his head, yanking him up to his feet.

"Nope, have to be a man like the rest of us and accept it. Come on, I'm starving," Han smirked and Luke groaned wrapping an arm around his brother in law.

* * *

The door slid open to the private gym and Mara Jade walked in with purpose. She made it a few yards in and stopped before the form stretching on the padded floor.

"Impressive security," she murmured and Luke Skywalker smiled up at her.

"Perks of being the brother of the chief of state," he mused and she nodded. "Are you in trouble?" He questioned and Mara cast him a lazy look.

"I feel you forget too easily Skywalker that no one is in charge of my destiny but me. Thankfully though, my absence this morning did not hinder any deal," she replied and he nodded standing.

"Well, you did make my life a bit easier. My sister thinks I am on the mend so I'll be heading back to the Academy within the week since she has promised to give me back my transponder codes," he hissed with annoyance and Mara smirked as she dropped her bag on the ground and pulled off her over tunic.

"A man like me. One drunk night can solve anything," Mara mused as she shook out her muscles, her frame clad in workout gear. She picked up her lightsaber and enjoyed the weight in her hand as she turned to him.

"I'll add that to my Jedi Code," Luke said emotionlessly and Mara smirked activating her lightsaber.

"Hope you were done stretching," she hissed and attacked, his blade whirring to life.

* * *

"Perhaps I should have stretched more," Luke groaned. "I really liked this shirt," he sighed and pulled at it, ripping it off his shoulder the rest of the way since she had slashed the other half beyond repair.

"You look better without it," Mara mumbled, her eyes closed as she lay on the ground a few yards away from him, her body recovering from their spar. "I know it's been awhile but you've improved Skywalker. Thought you were suppose to get worse with age," Mara muttered and Luke let those words hit him. That was about as close as a compliment he would ever get from her.

"I've upped my training by about sixteen hours a week," he admitted with a breath and Mara turned her head towards him, her eyes opening curiously at him.

"Needed to work out tension farmboy?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow but he didn't rise to her baiting.

"More like trying to live up to something I could never be," he muttered a bit bitterly. Hearing a bitter edge to his words didn't amuse her as much as she thought it would over the years. Only irked her. She sat up with a sigh.

"The greatest Jedi in the galaxy went up against Palpatine. He walked among them for years unnoticed… they were too blinded by their ideals. It took a half-trained Jedi who wasn't polluted by their 'no emotion' in the force to take down a man they had elected into power then let kill them," Mara stated and Luke glanced at her. "If I would have killed you in Jabba's palace I would be sitting right here in this spot right now, yet as a slave as would the rest of the galaxy," Mara snapped and Luke bristled at that thought. "Considering I had spent years wanting to kill you, it frustrates a part of me that is proud of you and all you have done. I don't ever tell you because I don't want it to go to your head," she hissed and he smirked finally.

"I'm starting to believe the old Jedi Order did the 'no emotion' because they couldn't keep a mate," he grumbled and Mara shrugged at that one. He turned to her in the silence and marveled a bit. He knew she was exhausted but it didn't show.

"You have amazing self-control. The skill it took to come that close and not injure," Luke stilled, a bit overwhelmed by her fighting skills. "You keep me very humble," he muttered and she smirked out right.

"Now that is one of my favorite things to do," she mused.

"There is not much I don't like about you Jade," he admitted honestly and Mara slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"My smell might be one of them right now," she muttered and he stood, pulling her easily to her feet the rest of the way.

"Private gym, private showers. I'll set you up," he sighed walking towards the back and she followed slowly. They walked into a bank of steam showers, each about the size of the bedroom in her apartment. "Not really sure how they work," Luke muttered looking at the buttons on the wall and Mara set her bag down stepping into one of the stalls curiously. She hadn't seen one like this in a long time. It was three clouded glass walls with multiple spouts and steam capability. Only the best for the Imperial Palace. "Seems to be a button for everything except on," he grumbled when he hit one and then smiled with triumph hearing the water running. He turned and his eyes widened, the sprays of three shower heads converging on the still and very clothed form of Mara Jade.

"Thanks Skywalker," she muttered spitting a bit of water out and he hit the button quickly shutting them off. She wiped a bit of water off of her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," Luke quickly apologized.

"This will make it harder. I'm going to need your help farmboy," she sighed and he stepped towards her, his feet sloshing a bit in the leftover water. She glanced over her shoulder, her hands going at the hem of her shirt. "You may have injured my shoulder with that stupid jump move so just yank this wet shirt off will you?" She ground out and his hands grabbed the wet shirt and began to pull it up. His fingers slowed when he saw the curve of her back. Suddenly it felt very humid and he was having a bit of a hard time taking in a deep breath. He gently pulled the rest of the shirt off and stepped closer to her. "This is the one that is going to hurt," she muttered and his hand slowly slid up her back to her sports bra. His touch was light yet it still seemed to burn her skin. She lifted her arms and he pulled the wet garment off as gently as he could. She took that from him too and let it fall to the wet floor in a plop. "Thanks farmboy," she breathed over her shoulder, pulling her wet hair to one side exposing her bare back to him. He nodded but he wasn't sure if she saw it. His fingers hadn't left her skin, just slowly trailing down her backbone.

"Did I injure you?" He questioned and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her green eyes stilling him.

"I'm just out of practice. Muscles too tense," she muttered with a shrug and he gently kissed her left shoulder.

"Are you getting old on me Jade?" He asked quietly, his voice a whisper into her ear and she held her breath, her shields in place against him. Normally she would have already had him against the wall but he was hurting. Callista had damaged him and she wasn't the best at mending things that were broken.

"I can't be perfect forever," she muttered wrapping an arm around herself and turning to him. His eyes met hers and he thought back to the first time he had seen her covered in water on the jungle planet of Myrkr.

"May I ask something of you Mara?" He questioned and she tilted her head towards him curiously. "Will you let your shields down?" He asked, his eyes closing a bit defeated and confusion flashed across her face. Instinctively she wanted to tighten her shields and make sure he was locked out. Normally she held herself pretty guarded. She had interacted with a few other Jedi in her life yet none seemed to brush up against her the way Luke did. It had been a key part of their friendship over the years and as they learned to trust each other it was useful in times of crisis but also times of… understanding hit her quickly and she took a step towards him closing the gap between them. Her shields lowered and she felt his presence gently brush against hers. She pressed her forehead against his and he let out a painful sigh. His hands rose and he cupped her cheeks pressing her forehead against his own and she felt his brokenness. How he took what had happened with Callista as a personal failure. That he had not been good enough, that he would never be good enough- good enough as a man and good enough as a Jedi and she grit her teeth as that pain slammed into her. She pushed out towards him with her mind, offering him what little comfort she knew and he wrapped around her. His sense was warm and soothing and showed his relief at finally connecting once more with someone. With her specifically. She suddenly felt how her obvious distance had hurt him. How important her friendship was to him and when he had lost it he felt truly alone because she was one of the only people who saw him. Wanted to see him as he was and not glorify him or change him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and he shushed her. She felt his mind comfort her, tell her they weren't friends like that and it wasn't a big deal. He moved to confirm he was fine and as he opened his mouth to speak she wouldn't let him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips softly and their bodies just stilled. Their lips moved slowly over each other and she felt their shields rise around each other, not cutting the other out but cutting out the rest of the world and wrapping them together. Her concentration split from the slow ministrations he was paying to her lips to activate the panel on the side of the shower unit. A fourth wall materialized sealing them in a cloudy room and the shower water started again. He tilted her head back a bit, deepening the kiss and their hands slowly explored, riding themselves of the rest of their clothes.

It was a bit jarring and often she had to remind herself to breath. She was use to fast and furious and he was purposefully taking his time, forcing them to be in this moment. To feel everything. For once she let him lead, following his direction and responding immediately through the force and physically.

It seemed to last forever yet was over too soon. She sucked in a shallow breath, the air humid as steam floated around them. His lips kissed her pulse point as they just clung to one another as the water still flowed around them. Neither could speak and she could barely even form a thought. It would have broken the power of this moment anyway. The healing they had just done, for both of them.

* * *

Luke Skywalker walked easily up to the white cloth covered table and he eyed the two occupants wearily.

"This seems alarming and yet beautiful all at the same time," he mused reaching down to place a kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Why because your two favorite people are having lunch together?" Leia questioned and Mara Jade glanced up at the Jedi as he pulled a chair to their little table.

"And did not invite you?" Mara added with a smirk and Luke smiled boyishly at her.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked and she let out a tolerating breath casting a glance at the Chief of State who only grinned at her.

"We were talking about you and how you wanted to go back to the Academy," Leia began with a sigh and Mara pushed her salad towards the Jedi and he took it with a grin picking up her second fork.

"Seriously, that's the most interesting thing the most powerful woman in the Republic and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy could come up with?" Luke grumbled and Mara shrugged.

"I wanted to talk about torture techniques but that isn't her thing," Mara muttered taking a sip from her water.

"Oh, like Pre-emperor or post?" Luke questioned interested and Mara leaned towards him to respond but Leia's quick clear of her throat made them still. "Should have invited me to lunch," Luke muttered at the trader taking a bite of the salad and Mara shook her head with amusement.

"Am I even at this table with you two?" Leia questioned with a sigh and they looked at her with their undivided attention. "Why is my brother only carefree around you Jade?" Leia asked with exasperation and Mara held her gaze.

"He needed to get laid. Guess Callista didn't really," she made a slight whistle noise and Luke straightened his back. "Not that I'm surprised," she continued and his eyes narrowed and he smacked her water onto the table and into her lap. She flinched once then narrowed her eyes angrily at him as it puddled onto her.

"Seriously, I am an elected official. Do not have red district conversations in front of me or make me kill you," Leia sighed quietly with annoyance and the two looked at her surprised.

"You sister doesn't approve of me buying you a good time. I'll take note," Mara smirked and Luke resisted the urge to dump her leftover lunch over her head.

"Neither do I. Take note of that as well," Luke hissed and Leia let out a breath. Luke glanced her way and then gently took her hand in his own. "She never has," he soothed and Mara smirked a little to herself. "I'm fine. I just want to go home," Luke admitted to her and Leia nodded gripping his hand.

"I have a thing for Karrde I have to do then I'll swing by the Academy in a few months and make sure he hasn't grown a giant beard or let himself go," Mara added and that seemed to take a bit of the stress out of Leia's frame.

"I love you brother," she whispered and Luke squeezed her fingers.

"I love you sister," he added kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I love you hold out blaster," Mara breathed after two minutes of silence and the twins looked at her with tolerance, Luke cracking a grin and Leia starting to smirk. "I'm afraid I have a ship to catch," she said standing and Luke smirked brightly at her wet lap and she smacked the side of his head. "Thank you for a lovely lunch. I'll let you know next time I'm in the area," Mara said with a nod to Organa-Solo and Leia nodded.

"I'd like that. It's nice to just be Leia sometimes," she mused and Luke looked lovingly at his sister.

"I'll be in touch Skywalker," Mara said in farewell. Luke looked up at her with a smile. Mara returned the smile easily as she turned over Leia's water onto his head. Leia sucked in a surprised breath and Luke blew out a breath.

"Next time I'm not taking you two to a high end restaurant," Leia sighed and Luke looked at his sister with a small smile, water dripping down his face.


	6. Jade's Fire 2

Title: "You look Tense"

Summary: A collection of AU moments between Luke & Mara and how their friendship progressed over the years and how they have helped each other relieve 'tension'

Rating: M

* * *

She dragged him over the airlock, R2D2 already inside and she slammed the door release button.

"R2, get us out of here!" Mara Jade's voice cut through the air and the droid quickly moved to obey her command. She dropped to the ground beside him, her wired emerald eyes quickly scanning his injuries. The norvsak had attacked them from the west and he stupidly pushed her out of the way taking the brunt of the attack. She moved to his hip where she saw blood and pulled away the remnants of his tunic then cursed.

"It's fine," Luke's voice was tight and full of pain but she felt him trying to sooth her through the force. She ignored him, her hands working fast, her brain taking over and not allowing her time to panic so she could stop the bleeding.

"Stop moving," she ordered and he lay still, wincing painfully as she continued to work on his hip. He soaked through another bacta patch and she huffed. She glanced up and saw that his face was tight with pain, his skin pale and almost translucent. He was mentally and physically exhausted. She felt him try and use the force to put himself in a healing trance to help the wound yet he didn't have the strength. She gulped and ran a hand across his cheek, intently looking into his face. "Luke," she breathed and his eyes popped open. "Do you trust me?" She asked quickly and he nodded without hesitation. "Don't move," she ordered strongly and he gulped. She eased his head back down and stood. He heard the snap hiss of a light saber and he squinted his eyes together tightly knowing exactly what she was about to do. She anchored her feet, one around his other hip, the other foot at his lower thigh so he wouldn't jump out of the way. Luke held his breath then let out a piercing scream. It echoed around the empty ship as it lurched into space but she knew that was the only thing that could cauterize the wound. She quickly turned off the saber and tossed it to her left, dropping down. Her eyes peered the charred flesh and let out a breath, her adrenaline quickly fleeing out of her as she noticed the bleeding had stopped. She glanced at his face and closed her eyes, he had passed out. Clumsily she fell beside him, leaning against his chest as she tried to take an inventory of her own injuries. She was bleeding in a few places but nothing that would kill her. "R2…" she tried to call but finally the mission and stress took its toll and she rolled into unconsciousness next to the Jedi Master.

* * *

Consciousness trickled to him and he reached out to the force that had so long engulfed him. Immediately he was soothed by it, calm coming over him as he tried to grasp onto what he remembered last. Running. Beast. Mara.

His eyes snapped open and he attempted to move yet something heavy was on his left arm. He glanced that way and was suddenly assaulted by her force presence sleeping peacefully beside him. He heard a tuttle and glanced over her to see R2D2's domed head looking at him.

"What happened R2? Is she ok?" Luke asked quickly, his arm tightening around the sleeping trader. Both were curled into her bed, he was wearing clean clothes and so was she as he tried to take an inventory. She looked ok. A few scrapes and bruises. Her ankle was wrapped. R2 was talking at him and Luke blinked. "She did? How long have we been out? Oh… just me…" he whispered and laid his head back down, pulling Mara closer to him. Her arm was wrapped around his chest, her head nestled in his shoulder. Slowly he lifted his sleep shirt to check out his side but a hand suddenly stopped him and he stilled.

"Don't look," her groggy voice breathed across his chin. "It's still healing," she whispered and he let out a breath.

"You used a light saber on me," he muttered and she hummed an affirmation. "Genius," he breathed and she smirked, her eyes still closed. "Really impressed with your self control now," he muttered kissing her head and she hummed at him again.

"Don't worry, chicks dig scars," she soothed putting her hand over the bandage and he closed his eyes, not worrying about that in the least.

"Are you ok?" He questioned and she nodded once into his shoulder. "R2 said we are on our way to Coruscant. Be another day or so," he breathed against her forehead and she hummed lazily again.

"Now would be a good time to teach me about healing trances Skywalker," she muttered and his arms suddenly wrapped around her tightly. She stiffened. "Don't move!" She whined and he shook his head, his grip on her fierce.

"I'm right here," he soothed suddenly and she felt him reach out to her in the force and she let her barriers fall. They collided and she winced painfully quickly pulling some of herself back. Yet, the emotion was already flowing over her like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry," he whispered kissing her forehead and his shirt was wet. Why was his shirt wet? She moved to touch it when she realized it was her tears. She gasped in horror but he just continued to hold her tighter. She was crying. She had been worried about him. Afraid she had lost her best friend… "Talk about a surprise twist," he whispered and she slowly got a hold of herself. She had wrapped around him tightly, her sobs being buried in his chest yet at his words she slowly got a hold of herself. "Actually was afraid I'd die?" Luke questioned pulling back to gently cradle her face.

"Afraid I'd get blamed for it," Mara deadpanned and he wiped at her tears.

"He was coming at you, I had to," he quickly defended and she winced painfully.

"I can take care of myself. I was ready," she spat angrily and he could only shrug a shoulder. Sadly the move made him cry out in pain and she quickly moved, pushing him back into the bed as her frame hovered over him.

"I had to," Luke repeated pressing his forehead against her own and she sighed miserably.

"I'm the only one allowed to kill you Skywalker," she hissed heatedly, her eyes closed tight as she clung to him. He nodded quickly. "I'm going to have to tell your sister," she muttered and Luke's head fell back, a dramatic sigh leaving his lips. Mara smiled at it.

"I'm going to totally be healed by then," he whined and she sucked in a steadying breath, ready to jump into their easy verbal spar. She sent him comfort through their bond, his sense mingling with hers sweetly.

"I bet she doesn't know about the time you risked your neck against that turvak on Malastare," Mara began and Luke's eyes widened. "Or the time," she began but he gently grabbed her chin. Her words stopped as their eyes met. She was angry at him now. Anger mixed with fear and worry and he felt it through their bond. It was easy for him to feel her emotions… which was helpful since she was really good at hiding them. "Don't do stupid things farmboy," she hissed, her anger starting to sift out of her and he comforted her once more through the force.

"I will never stop protecting you," he swore and she gulped.

"Well, just do it smarter," she whined and he grinned brightly at her.

"Don't ever stop being my friend Jade," he breathed and she hugged onto him tightly, burying her head in his chest and he could have sworn he heard in his mind her say never. Gently he pulled up his shields around a piece of him and tried to figure that out. Could they talk to each other through the force? A smirk played on his lips and he held her tightly, sleep calling to him once more.


	7. Jedi Academy 2

Title: You Look Tense

Rating: M

* * *

He waited patiently as he heard the _Jade's Fire_ engines whirl to silence and the ship settle comfortably on the docking bay. The ramp lowered and he smiled slowly as she sauntered down on tired limbs with a bag slung over her back.

"Hm, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you," Jade mused squinting an eye guiltily at him.

"Then maybe you should try arriving during the day," Luke Skywalker chided and she stilled before him with a smile. "Staying for a bit?" He questioned amused at her bag and she dropped it at their feet.

"I am on mandatory vacation," she admitted with a small laugh and Luke pressed his lips together to keep from flat out grinning at her.

"And you choose to spend it with me," he said with a shake of his head and she nodded.

"Hoping some evil sith lord will emerge and we get to go on an adventure," she smiled and he picked up her bag. He wrapped his other arm around her leading her into the temple and he let out a content sigh.

"You are my best friend in the entire galaxy Jade," he admitted with joy and she grinned leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Also heard Corran Horn was here," Jade mused with a bit of excitement and Luke nodded.

"He is just a few months from finishing up his Jedi training. You know what that is don't you Jade?" He questioned as he led her down a long corridor to the room he normally reserved for her. It was close to his own and one of the few he had operational when she had first visited him. It had been hers since. He had offered her bigger ones but she always declined, not needing much since she never was going to stay more than a day or so. He escorted her inside and she let out a breath. Yavin IV wasn't her favorite. It was humid, sticky and was murder on her hair. He felt her weariness and unease. "You all right Jade?" Luke questioned quietly and she turned to him with a single nod. His alert triggered then and he closed the distance between them, depositing her bag on the ground at their feet. "Something happen? Are you injured?" He asked quickly, his eyes inspecting her and she let out a small laugh.

"I'm fine," she assured and he nodded, his eyes still looking upon her with worry. "Tell me about you and your dinky little academy. Any new and exciting classes?" she offered and Luke pressed his lips together.

"You asking about the academy. Now I am definitely worried," he hissed and she sat heavily, her gaze falling to the floor. It took all of his self-control not to rush to her, to lift her head and demand she tell him what was going on. Her fingers pulled at her flight suit and she unzipped it. She shrugged out of the arms revealing a white tank top and she pulled at the hem of the undershirt pulling it up to reveal her lower right oblique. She fell back against the cushion when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back as his other hand moved hers out of the way to inspect the wound there. She closed her eyes in defeat, turning her head away from him. She hid her wince as his fingers slid over the healing scar.

"When?"

"Seven weeks ago," she breathed, wincing visibly now as he ran his thumb down it.

"Why didn't you contact me?" He hissed kneeling before her as he placed his hand over the wound and she felt him start to gather the force around it.

"You going to run half way across the galaxy because some idiot shot me?" She accused and he looked up at her suddenly and she pressed her lips together, touched he would.

"Would you not for me?" He demanded and she smiled weakly at him pushing his hands away gently.

"I'm not the Jedi Master. Plus, it's my job to save you so you can save the rest of the galaxy," she breathed and he leaned his head against her stomach, wrapping an arm around her. She reached out with the force and felt his churning emotions. She was use to them now but when she felt guilt it angered her. "Don't blame yourself," she hissed pushing him off of her and he fell back to sit on the ground before her. She stood, pushing her undershirt down, her flight suit hanging around her hips as she moved towards the little kitchen area.

"I blame you," he mumbled and she closed her eyes with defeat.

"Well, at least we are in agreement about that," she growled and pulled out a bottle of Corellian Whiskey she had stored in there the last time she had been here. She eyed the bottle then quickly poured herself a glass. She shot it back and went to pour herself another when his hand grabbed the bottle from her.

"You look tense," he whispered, his frame already in her space as he pushed her up against the wall gently. Her emerald eyes caught his blue and she let out a breath. Her lips sought his quickly and he responded, his hands pushing her flight suit down her hips before they went to her hair. Her lips continued to slowly kiss him as his fingers expertly undid the braid of her hair, the red gold strands flowing around her shoulders. His hands ran through her tresses possessively before grasping the back of her head and deepening the kiss, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

* * *

"Master Skywalker!" Kam's voice carried down the hall and Luke stilled turning to him. "Did you know Mara Jade was here?" He questioned catching up to him and Luke nodded once.

"She arrived late last night. I need to send her to learn some more Jedi Healing techniques," he muttered to himself as he turned continuing on his way towards his morning class. "Has she woke up?" He questioned as Kam fell in step beside him.

"Yes, she has been with Tionne for the last hour."

Luke stopped. Slowly his head turned to his friend and confusion flashed across his features.

"Why?"

"She is taking the Jedi Academy Entrance exam," Kam said, excitement upon his features and Luke chastised himself he didn't feel it off Kam before.

*MARA!*

*A ha… I knew you could talk into my mind. You've been hiding that from me,* her voice quickly snapped back and Luke turned directions heading towards Tionne's office.

*I hide a lot of things from you. You should be use to that by now,* he hissed back in his mind and Kam tilted his head at the master as he followed quietly.

"Did she not tell you last night that was why she was here?" Kam asked gently and Luke didn't speak until he opened the door to see Tionne and Mara standing talking before him.

"No. She did not tell me that," he said, his voice controlled but Mara almost felt the annoyance from him and Tionne turned to him quickly.

"Master, I need to speak to you," Tionne said quickly and Luke shook his head at her worrying gaze.

"She's accepted," he breathed stepping inside and Tionne's eyes widened in horror.  
"But Master," she tried and he felt his lips curl up in a grin.

"Let's see what she's got," he smirked and Mara's lips curled up in a grin. "Welcome to the Jedi Academy Jade," Luke Skywalker smiled and Mara bowed her head at him.

*Aw, I bet you've waited years to say that Skywalker,* she cooed at him in his mind and he let out a breath.

*You have no idea.*

Tionne turned back to Mara Jade, a look of frustration visible on her features before she replaced it with calm. He wanted the ex-imperial in the Jedi Academy, then she would be in the Jedi Academy.

"You can start tomorrow. I'll draw up your schedule," Tionne began and Mara looked at her with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Master Tionne," she breathed with a bow of her head and Tionne was taken aback. She returned the bow. Mara moved towards the door and Luke and Kam easily stepped out of her way.

*Walk?* She asked into his mind as she passed and Luke smiled at Kam who bowed his head at him. She could feel the excitement bouncing off of him and she smirked when he finally caught up with her down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" He asked quickly, his boyish grin in place and she grinned at him.

"I think you know why I didn't," she mused and he stilled turning to her causing her to stop her pace.

"Why? Why now? Why are you doing this?" He asked, wanting to know the answers desperately and she sucked in a deep breath and he felt a calm come from her.

"I don't think it's one reason but more many that finally pushed me over the edge. I'd like your voice out of my head is one," she mused and he smirked at her. "It had been a trade deal gone wrong. I had sensed it, something was a miss but I hadn't been fast enough. I tried to protect them but the shot had gone through me and into one of our employees after I failed to stop the first one," she muttered, the agony of that suddenly displaying on her face. Luke watched her patiently, not moving to comfort her as his first instinct wanted, knowing that she needed to tell him this. Plus coddling Mara Jade wasn't really a thing you did. "If I had been more aware, more you," she mused with defeat. "I felt selfish. Selfish that in my pride I had denied my training for so long and it cost other people then I felt cheated. Cheated that he stole it from me so many years ago. That my force ability should have been second nature to me and not just a feeling I use on occasion," she said and then turned, continuing her walk down the hall. He stayed where he was and just let her reasoning wash over him. He felt those emotions with her. He blamed her last night because if she had been a Jedi Knight she wouldn't have the scar and now he truly understood why she blamed herself too. He caught up with her easily, a few minutes of silence passing between them companionably.

"I feel I should probably ask you," she mused and Luke couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips.

"You, ask me before you do something?" He questioned and she shot him a look.

"Jade!" An excited voice called down the hall and Mara grinned watching Corran Horn make his way towards him.

"I can't talk into his mind can I?" She asked and Luke remained silent.

"Horn, how would you like an addition to your class?" Luke questioned and Mara crossed her arms across her chest with a small smirk. "I think I should pair her with you," Luke mused and Horn smirked, joy hitting his eyes.

"It's because she won't kill me like she would the others isn't it?" Horn said amused and Mara winked at him.

"Well, that," Luke smiled.

"This isn't some force vision I'm having is it? Are you really going to join the academy?" Horn questioned and Mara let out a breath.

"Until I get kicked out," she mused and Luke grinned.

"Are you going to call him Master Skywalker?" Horn asked with laughter and Mara turned towards Luke, an eyebrow raised. Before her wasn't the stuffy Jedi master as the world saw but her friend. Her best friend. The farmboy who destroyed the Empire, and though she definitely didn't know it at the time he had set her free.

*Your first class is going to be on shielding,* she heard his voice sigh into her head and her face and mind went blank.

"Taking orders from farmboy may be my Jedi Trial Horn," Mara mused and Corran laughed.

"Well, come on, let me tell you all the secrets," he grinned pointing over his shoulder and Mara nodded easily falling in step beside him. She glanced back at Luke and they both nodded once to each other. Luke turned and walked back to his original destination yet his smile never left. His best friend was finally going to get the heritage she truly deserved.

*Now who needs help shielding Master Skywalker?* Her voice was much sweeter in his head and his feet stilled.

"Sith," he swore and pulled his shields up tight around him. She picked up talking with him rather fast… she would be very fun to train. He groaned continuing his step. She was going to call him Master Skywalker… that hurt a bit as Mara was the only one who seemed to see past him just being a Jedi Master. Hopefully a small sacrifice to pay to see her become a Jedi Knight.


	8. Jedi Academy 3

Title: "You look Tense"

Summary: A collection of AU moments between Luke & Mara and how their friendship progressed over the years and how they have helped each other relieve 'tension'

Rating: M

* * *

He knocked gently at her door. When no one answered he pushed, quietly letting himself inside. He heard the fresher turn off and he made his way to her bedroom. He felt her shields up tight but there was a crack in them and in the crack was a bit of distress. It unnerved him. Worried him.

"Mara?" He called gently, rapping on the door post and he let out a breath as he came face to face with her. "Are you ok?" he questioned, her frame covered with scrapes, her hair damp around her skin as a set of clean clothes clung to her. She had just returned from her Jedi Trials. She had made it. They hadn't had a chance to debrief her yet. That would come tomorrow but he felt it… felt the change in her. She had done it. She had become a Jedi Knight. His eyes watered a bit, he was so proud of her. He should have left her to recover but he couldn't. He was worried for her. Worried for his best friend. She wasn't another Jedi to him… she would never be just another Jedi.

"Luke…" her voice choked and he quickly rushed towards her. She met him in the middle, their arms rushing around each other. He felt a sob tare through her and he held her tighter, gently kissing her red gold curls.

"I am so proud of you," he breathed into her ear when suddenly he was slammed against her bedroom wall. He blinked. "Jade?" He questioned quietly and her eyes caught his, full of emotions she was trying to quickly subdue.

"I need you to erect a barrier around us," she quickly demanded and he narrowed his eyes curiously at her. "Because if you don't they are all going to hear our screams," she promised and his eyes widened as her frame dove for his. Her lips were hard and aggressive and he did immediately what she asked. It had been a long eight months. Eight months of not showing partiality, of not having her friendship but rather a normal master-student relationship. Eight months of definitely not doing this. She was tarring at his Jedi robes, her need screaming out to him through their bond that suddenly felt complete. She had done it… He felt her barriers drop and her force sense rush to him and they crashed together. He groaned, his hands gripping at her as their senses greedily devoured each other. He joined in, aiding her rush and frenzy as his mind soothed her own. She pushed against him forcefully and he grabbed her lifting her and turning. Her back slammed against the wall as he pinned her there and she groaned at the interaction. She needed this. Needed it to be this way and he knew exactly how it was effecting her through their bond. Their bond. It felt like it finally clicked into place, that each time they had done this before had just been a training for when it finally could be done properly.  
"Stop thinking so much," she fussed heatedly and he grinned at her.

As the onslaught slowly came to an end she wrapped around him, her breathing hard and labored as her legs clamped at his waist.

"Don't leave me Skywalker," she cried into his ear and he shook his head quickly, turning them to lay gently down with her on the bed. "Please don't ever leave me," she begged, curling into his embrace and he felt the desperateness of her plea through their bond.

"Never," he promised faithfully sending a rippling of confirmation to her and she sucked in a steadying breath trying to calm her heart. "It's over Mara," he comforted. "You did it. You are a Jedi Knight," he breathed but her head had rested against him, her breathing evened out as her arms and fingers clung to him. They lay silent for a few minutes, wrapped around each other, their grip tight.

"Good, because I really hated calling you Master Skywalker," she said finally and Luke laughed their grip not lessoning. She made him laugh often.  
"I really hated it too," he whispered into her hair and she closed her eyes, reaching out through the force to him and he let her. She explored his memories, his emotions and their friendship. He never thought her the sentimental type but she seemed to dwell on where they had been and the weird adventures they had been on together.

"I have to leave Farmboy," she whispered against his shoulder and he continued to hold his emotions in check from her. While their bond seemed to be overwhelming there were still parts of them locked from each other. It needed to be that way for their sanity. "You have to send me back to the Smuggler's Alliance," she finished and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Was there a different plan than that? That is what we had been discussing," he agreed and her eyes flicked open to meet his own.  
"It's not that I wouldn't," she whispered and he tightened his hold on her. She let her respect and affection for their friendship flow to him through the force. They were friends and she liked being around him. Yet, while it was a comfort to be near him her sense of duty overtook personal comfort and he nodded understanding that too well.

"You can't tell anyone I'm a Jedi. No Ceremony. I'll just leave next week after Horn joins the order," she whispered and his eyes widened. She felt his emotions rise as he wanted to defend her. She was a Jedi Knight, she had earned it and the world deserved to know. She soothed him through their bond, her fingers gently touching his lips.

"They will. Not yet. You know I will uphold the code faithfully," her voice was soft and low. Soothing and he pressed his forehead against her own. "A Jedi in a smugglers world wouldn't last very long and there are things left for me to do there. Things I could make a difference with," she reasoned and she felt him give into her. She smirked a bit realizing he would always give into her.

"Not always," he growled and she smiled, her eyes closing, enjoying the warmth he was flooding to her.

"I am a Jedi, Skywalker," she whispered and she felt his joy and thankfulness burst through her on all levels. His hands gripped tighter, his forehead pressing lovingly into her own as their force sense mingled and rejoiced. They reveled together in that. For two people who never embraced many of their emotions this onslaught was becoming exhausting. Yet, neither retreated. A barrier was around them and they were hiding in it from the rest of the galaxy for this one moment of rest. He felt her start to fall asleep and he pulled a blanket over both of them. She made an annoyed noise and he quickly wrapped his arms back around her and smirked as she went silent. *I'll miss this,* he heard her voice in his head and he closed his eyes, letting her breath waft over his chin.

*You always have a home at the Jedi Academy,* he soothed and she buried deeper into his embrace.

*I mean you,* she responded back quickly and she smiled feeling his burst of emotions at that then their quick subdue.

"You will always have me," he whispered and she smiled.


	9. Jedi Academy 4

Title: You Look Tense

Rating: M

* * *

He felt her coming down the hall and that she was upset. He opened his door easily for her and she stormed in.

"Jedi Jade," he greeted with a smile and she spun on him, her eyes narrowed.

"You are not allowed to call me that," she ordered at him and he huffed. "If you do, I'll start calling you Jedi Master again," she threatened and he frowned yet it didn't last long. Yesterday Horn had joined the Jedi Order and so had Mara Jade. She had passed her Jedi Trials and was a Jedi Knight, her grasp of the force beautiful and astounding. His feelings of joy at the remembered event were interrupted at her anger she was radiating.

"Why are you upset?" He asked gently closing the door to his rooms.

"How do you know I'm upset?" She questioned taking two steps towards him.

"You mean besides the flames that are coming out of your head?" He sputtered amused and she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she took in a deep breath and completely calmed her features before him. A burst of pride hit him at her mastery of the force.

"Stop it," she breathed gently and he blinked.

"Stop what?" he muttered and she pointed a finger at him, the others holding onto a datapad.

"Stop being so kriffin proud of me, you are not my father," she said calmly and he furrowed his brow annoyed at her.  
"I feel great pride in all of my Jedi," he began and she put a hand on her hip.

"Not yours," she reminded and he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"It is not easy to be a Jedi. Your trials last week were amazing, you've almost broken all the records we have here. I'm damn proud of you Jade," he said strongly and she pressed her lips together tolerantly at him. "What are you holding back?" he questioned and she pointed at him.

"That," she hissed and he blinked. "Don't act innocent, you know exactly why I am here because you can feel it from me," she accused and he just continued to study her without expression.

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you," Luke said gently as he took a seat on his couch arm before her.

"Is it common?" She questioned walking closer to him and he shook his head.

"No," he replied easily and she let out a breath.

"Do other Jedi have this?" She demanded and he shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe Kam and Tionne," he muttered and her face fell as she looked at him with anger.

"Is this a kriffen Jedi Mating bond?!" She almost screamed at him and Luke just looked at her patiently.

"You should try sleeping with another Jedi and find out," Luke replied dryly and she almost hit him. She took in a deep breath getting control and he smiled proud of her. She smacked his arm that time.

"Stop it!" She growled and he grinned pulling her into his arms.

"I will never stop being proud of you," he hissed, a bright smile on his lips and in his eyes. It made her melt a bit. "You are my best friend Jade," he confessed, gently cupping her cheek and she gave him a tiny smile. "And I know I am yours," he smirked and she groaned pulling away from him.

"There isn't any info on this," she ground out, going back to their original conversation and he shook his head.

"Nope," he muttered and she hissed tossing the datapad onto his desk as she walked away from him. "Callista told me a little about it. That it is very rare. Only a few were ever recorded in Jedi History but not much info. Guess it went against the 'There is no Passion'," Luke muttered dryly and Mara stilled looking at him.

"Why would you and Callista talk about it?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and she felt a crack in his calm as his defenses rose. His posture and body language betrayed nothing but now she could see it through the force. He was hiding something from her.

"I picked her brain on many Jedi topics. She had a lifetime of Jedi knowledge," he replied evenly and her eyes narrowed at him.

"You nerfherder. Tell me the truth or I'll figure out how to find it," she threatened and he stood, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I can shut you out easily Jade. Do not forget who I am," he muttered and she sucked in a deep breath, her heart beating wildly.

"You would deny me something farmboy?" She asked, her voice dipping and he felt his heart tug. Sith she was good. He felt her retreat a bit from him and just waited. He let out a breath, allowing her to comfort him and remind him she would never take anything from him against his will. They were friends. She would always be his friend.

"The only other thing she said was that it can only happen once," he sighed and turned away from her. Mara let that info settle on her.  
"Can other Jedi feel it?" She questioned quietly and he shrugged.

"I imagine if they knew what they were looking for. I've shielded ours pretty well though," he said with a gentle shrug.

"Could you shield it from me?" She questioned but he didn't have to answer. She already knew. "How long have we had it?" She questioned and Luke pressed his lips together, his eyes lazily glancing up at her. She turned away from him as that info flooded to her. Years. It had to have been years… She didn't want to dwell on that perhaps Callista even was the one who told him about it because she realized they had it. She didn't want to dwell on any of this… Could they not just be normal friends? She felt him sooth that they were friends and this meant nothing.

"I feel you inside my head," Mara breathed and Luke gently pulled away from her through their 'bond' and she groaned quickly turning to him. "It hurts when you retreat!" She growled tossing a pillow at him that he easily caught. "What if you marry hotshot?" Her voice was angry at him, full of reproach, as she walked towards him. "She will not be ok with me in your head!"

"Didn't think people were lining up to marry the stuffy Jedi Master," he mused and she grunted.

"This is just because we are friends who sometimes… you know…" Mara muttered a bit uncomfortably and he nodded.

"Ok," he appeased and she frowned at him.

"I'm not staying here Luke. My destiny is not on this jungle planet," she informed him and even though he knew that it still hurt a bit in his heart. She frowned at him sadly. He stood, putting the pillow back on his couch.

"Mara, I know. I'm excited for you to go back to Karrde's organization," he admitted and she let out a breath. "You know that's true," he admonished her and she nodded.

"I worry about you," she confessed and he grinned.

"You've always worried about me," he reminded her and she nodded then grabbed onto his chin stepping closer to him.

"But now I can see into your mind and I have real cause for worry!" Her voice rose, panic in her eyes and he gathered her into his arms tightly. He soothed her through their bond, trying to erase her worry from her and she shook her head.

"This matter needs research. I don't believe anything that body snatcher says. Maybe I should interact with other Jedi," she said with distraction as she tried to turn this over in her head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just don't give me a detailed report," he muttered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you do research for it! You go sleep with another Jedi," she growled and he let her go.

"Unethical in so many ways," he hissed moving away from her and she narrowed her eyes at him. She moved to blast him that he had with her but he quickly shot her down in her mind that he had never once touched her when she was his student. She cursed in her mind and he winced.

"We just had a whole conversation in our mind!" She yelled at him and Luke let out a breath. "What if you can call me across a galaxy?" She suddenly questioned and he looked at her quickly.

"I'm not him," Luke snapped.  
"No, because you actually care about me and he never did," Mara sneered angrily and Luke looked away from her. "I'm not good for you… you know that," Mara breathed gently and he shot her a look.

"Is there anything else?" He questioned and she knew he was ready for her to leave and for this conversation to be over.

"Yes," Mara breathed catching his eyes. "I'm fricken tense," she hissed and Luke let out a breath.

"Can't have that," he breathed. "Friends don't let friends be tense," he mused and Mara smirked a bit at him.

"We need to make more friends Skywalker," she breathed, her feet closing the gap between them almost against her wishes.

"You've kind of ruined me for other friends," he confessed and she nodded once. He yanked her into his arms, his lips overtaking hers with a familiarity and possession that seemed to burn into her soul. He felt her struggle with her emotions through their bond then suddenly the struggle was gone and all he could feel from her was what she was feeling as his hands roamed her possessively. He bit back his disappointment and plowed forward, their hands tugging and lips claiming as all each other felt through their bond was sensations… each real emotion locked up tightly never allowed to see the light of day.


End file.
